


Garnet x Amethyst

by Pumacat83



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83
Summary: Okay so I’m just going to leave this unfinished I think. I just have so many other ideas that I want to get to. I might finish it later, though.





	Garnet x Amethyst

Amethyst crawled on top of Garnet, her cunt already soaking through the crotch of her pants. Garnet grabbed the smaller's ass and squeezed it, the gems on her palms rubbing in a way that only Amethyst got to know and only Amethyst got to feel. Leaning down, the latter planted a kiss on her lover's plump lips, relishing the way that they moved against each other. 

Amethyst rolled her hips against Garnet's softly and elicited a soft groan from the fusion. Garnet opened her mouth in invitation, Amethyst catching the hint and sliding her tongue inside her warm lips. 

"Ah... Amethyst..." the fusion groaned, pressing her own hips upwards. "Amethyst please..." Amethyst smiled and bit Garnet's lip harshly. 

"What do you want?" she demanded. 

"Amethyst please...." Garnet's voice came out in a needy whine for attention. 

"Tell me what you want."

"Amethyst...."

"Say it, Baby. Bad girls don't get rewards.... They get punishments."

"Amethyst, please, fuck me, ah!" Garnet let out a soft cry as the purple Quartz on top of her slipped her hand into Garnet's pants and pressed harshly on her clit. "Please, please, please fuck me! Fuck me hard, fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow! Punish me, Mommy!" 

"Is that what you want, Baby?" Amethyst replied, a small smirk on her lips. She put her hand under Garnet's chin and lifted her head, reaching up with her other hand after removing it from her lover's pants to remove her visor. The three eyes were revealed, blue, red, and purple. All three were filled with lust and desire. 

"Yes, please."

"Yes who?"

"Yes, please, Mom-MY!" Garnet yelped as Amethyst dug her knee sharply into her crotch. She gave the elder a sinister grin. 

"What was that?"

"Please, please Mommy, please," Garnet whimpered. "Please, I want to be punished, I need to be punished, I've been such a bad, naughty girl, I unfused to get myself off, please Mommy, punish me!"

"Well then, since you want it so badly...." Amethyst leapt off of Garnet's lap onto the floor in front of the couch. "Knees. Now. Hurry, or else you won't be getting anything tonight." Garnet lunged to comply, lurching forward to land on her hands and knees in front of the smaller. Her mouth hung open slightly, panting as Amethyst slowly and sensually pulled off her clothes until she stood in front of Garnet fully naked. "You're going to eat me out, Baby. Now get to it."

Garnet eagerly complied to her request, nudging her face in between her thighs and pressing her lips to her partner's dripping pussy. Not before pausing to take in her full smell, of course. 

Amethyst sighed contentedly as Garnet nuzzled and licked at her soaking sex. Nothing could beat her tongue, except of course maybe her fingers. But it hardly mattered now. All that mattered was how warm Garnet's mouth was around her core, how fast she moved her tongue, how strong and lithe her tongue was, how it pressed and nudged in all of the right places, tucking up under her clitoral hood to nudge against her clit just right. Her hand moved down and grasped a handful of dark curls, squeezing them as hard as she could, pulling on them hard, hard enough to make Garnet herself groan. Amethyst was moaning louder and louder now, her voice climbing as the pleasure in her stomach spiraled and grew tighter and hotter and Garnet's tongue pushed between her lower lips and curled inside of her and pressed against that spot and suddenly she was coming, oh, she was coming, her head thrown back as she screamed in pleasure, her whole body tensing and relaxing until her legs gave out and she fell with a thud on her ass, breathing heavily to recover. 

"Mommy?" Amethyst looked up to see Garnet sitting in front of her, her legs spread wide and her dripping cunt in full view. Two of the fingers on her left hand pulled her lips apart while two from her right worked in and out of her hole. It took Amethyst a second to come around again, but when she did, she immediately snapped back into the role she was playing. 

"What are you doing, Baby? Mommy didn't say you could touch yourself. Just for that you'll have to be punished."

Garnet whimpered as Amethyst stood up, looming over her, whip pulled tight between her hands. 

"Lean back, hands on the floor."

Garnet obeyed.

"Head back, eyes closed."

Garnet did this, too. 

"Count for me, Baby. And thank me, too."

The whip came down on the smooth skin of her stomach, causing the leader to cry out in pain and slight arousal. 

"A-ah! One! Thank you, Mommy!" Her tongue poked out from her lips. “Two! Ow! Thank you! Th-three! Thank you! Four! Ah, thank you!” Her cried grew louder as Amethyst continued to strike her. 

After what seemed like ages, Garnet cried, “F-fifteen! Ah, ah, thank you, Mommy!” Amethyst drew back and lowered her whip. Garnet’s dark skin was layered with even darker stripes, long lines in the shape of the whip. She looked up at Amethyst pleadingly. 

“Are you okay, Baby?” Amethyst cooed, tucking her whip away and sitting back on the couch. She patted her lap. “Come here, come sit here.” Garnet obeyed and perched on Amethyst’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m just going to leave this unfinished I think. I just have so many other ideas that I want to get to. I might finish it later, though.


End file.
